


Brains, Brawn, and Beauty

by Bourbonscars



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 04:52:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17419415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bourbonscars/pseuds/Bourbonscars
Summary: Gibbs and Jack are required to attend an Admirals retirement together. It turns out to be the perfect opportunity for Jack to deal with her feelings for Gibbs.





	1. Chapter 1

She loved the feel of his body above her, the way he kept as much of his weight off of her as possible while still making sure they were skin to skin. She loved the way one hand always touched her thigh, her hip, or her ribcage not clutching at it but caressing it, fingertips dancing on her skin. His other hand entwined with hers, their joined hands above her head offering them both an additional sense of connection. She never really liked the missionary position, it made her feel claustrophobic, trapped, without any sense of control…but with him she felt free, totally exposed, and that her power was absolute. And she felt that way because of him, because he gave her the power, allowed her to feel the control she had over him and the situation. Her hands clawed down his back as he whispered in her ear. This was the thing she loved most when they made love. His voice, his words, this desperate need he had to convey to her the depth of his adoration, the passion, and the endless need he had for her. His voice was erotic, his words intoxicating, and that alone made her want to come. 

“Gibbs” The scent of Old Spice and sawdust filled her senses.

Jack shot upright in bed, panting for breath, her body covered in a fine sheen of sweat as the dream dissolved around her. “Damn it.” Running her hands through her hair, she tried to calm her breathing as her body shivered. This had to stop, but she knew it wouldn’t. Dreams are a way for the brain to processes the emotions and stimuli that we experience throughout the day and right now her days were filled with one stimulus and one emotion…Gibbs and how much she wanted him.   
She groaned as she dropped back down on the bed. The dreams had started months ago, a random dream here or there, but over the last few weeks they were happening every night. This specific dream she’d had a few nights ago, but there were four or five that seemed to be on constant rotation in her mind. At the beginning she tried to rationalize it to herself, they worked together, spent time together after work; it was completely natural for her to dream about him, it didn’t mean anything. But she knew it did, the attraction between them was undeniable and her feelings went deeper than just attraction. Any other woman probably would have just told him how she felt, but she knew…knew the rules, knew the past he held on to, and knew he’d never cross that line….at least not without one hell of a push.

Yet she didn’t push, her own fears keeping her silent. She flirted, sometimes in the most adolescent ways, with that little giggly laugh that was so syrupy sweet that it made her half sick to her stomach. She rolled her eyes. She’d done it on Christmas Eve. The whole scenario was like some bad eighties movie about some love sick teenage girl desperate for the attention of the boy she liked. His playfulness and his tone that night had made her think that maybe finally he was open to something happening between them. So she smiled giggled and went home with him, hoping a few drinks and conversation would lead to one of them finally making a move. It didn’t. Instead they drank, talked, laughed, and he slept on the couch and she sleep in an empty bed. An empty bed, a bed that smelled of him, even though she doubted he slept there often. There was still that scent of old spice and wood and she swore she smelled coffee as if it seeped from his pores. It was this scent that was just undeniable him, a scent that she even smelled after waking up from her dreams. Christmas Eve had been one of the most disappointing and erotic nights she’d ever spend with him at the house. A few drinks more than usual had her feeling no pain, knowing he was asleep down stairs, being in his bed assaulted by the scent of him all around her, she gave in that night. Touching herself, pretending it was him. Part of her wanted him to hear her whimpers of need, wanted him to come up stairs and make the ache go away. Desperately trying to be quiet as the orgasm tore through her body, she buried her head in the pillow and screamed his name…God she hadn’t come like that in years. The next day she was euphoric, he even questioned her about it, and she attributed it to the holiday. She wondered if he knew and was just seeing if she would admit it. This led to another dream…the dream where he walks into her office late one night as she’s about to leave, closes and locks the door. He’s suddenly behind her, his hand touching her hip as he whispers in her ear that he knows…knows what she did, watched her do it and can’t stop thinking about it. He wants her, wants to touch her, and unless she tells him to stop right now, he will have her. Of course she doesn’t say stop, this is exactly what she wants. She leans back against him and his left hand snakes around her waist jerking her back against him. His other hand slides up her thigh, bunching up the fabric of her dress as his fingertips brush against her panties feeling her wet and wanting.

“Stop.” She sat up throwing her legs over the side of the bed and shook the vision from her mind. An ice cold shower and then the punching bag, that’s what she needed to center herself before she had to walk into work and casually smile at him.

##########

Her timing was perfect, she’d stepped off the elevator and the bullpen was empty. The team had probably caught an early case or were finished a case from the day before. Either way, she made it to her office without having to see him. Focusing on work, she managed to completely forget the dream and the thirty-five minutes she’d spent on the punching bag working out her sexual frustrations had calmed her. That was until she heard the single tap at her door, inhaled and smelled that haunting scent. When she looked up she was smiling.

“Morning.”

“Morning.” She pulled her glasses off and dropped them to the desk. He was still in the same clothes from yesterday. “All nighter?”

He nodded as he leaned against the door frame.

“Heading home?” She reached up about to tuck her hair behind her ear when she caught herself and put her hand down. It was one of those little things she did all the time in his presence, a subtle flirtation, body language that she was trying to control. She wondered if he realized it was flirting or he thought it was a nervous habit. Maybe he didn’t think about it at all. Agents learn to be aware but to sometimes turn that awareness off when you’re with friends. 

His brow furrowed confused by her being unaware of why she was here. “Vance left you a voice mail.”

She thought for a moment then sighed. “Damn.” In her aroused state and wanting to get out of the house as fast as possible she’d left her phone.

“Forgot your phone?” Gibbs smirked

“Yeah.” She was about to add that it was a rough morning, but again stopped herself. 

“He wants to see both of us.”

“What did we do now?” She grinned. 

Gibbs shrugged. “I was gonna ask you.”

“Well guess we’ll find out.” Standing up she made her way to the door and as she was about to walk by him when he gently touched her arm. “You okay.” He couldn’t place it but he sensed something was bothering her.

“Fine, a little tired.” She tried to ignore the touch, the way it warmed her body and made her want to lean in to him. With a smile she walked passed and he followed her towards Vance’s office.

Gibbs did knock but didn’t wait for a response, just opened the door for her and they walked in.

Vance glanced at his watch then up at the two agents. “Glad to see you two could finally make it.”

“Forgot my phone.” Jack was making a statement not giving an excuse. 

Vance looked at Gibbs as if he expected the man to give some explanation of his own.

Gibbs just shrugged.

“Admiral Tabor is retiring.” Standing up behind the desk, Vance continued as he looked at Gibbs. “Seems he’s a friend of yours.”

Gibbs just nodded.

“When I told him I was going to be out of town this Friday during the party. He highly recommended that I send you.”

Gibbs rolled his eyes.

“And I agreed.” Vance looked back and forth between Gibbs and Jack. “You two have a date Friday.”

“Leon, come on-”

“I actually have plans Friday.” Jack cut Gibbs off. “And Gibbs could take-”

Both men looked at her surprised, not that she had plans, but that she was willing to place plans about her job. She was as dedicated as Gibbs, but unlike Gibbs, Jack loved to socialize. 

Leon straightened his jacket. “You’re right you do have plans, Admiral Tabor’s retirement party.”

Jack took a deep breath and forced a closed mouth smile.

“I can take Bishop.” Gibbs could tell by that smile Jack honestly didn’t want to go.

“No.” Vance quickly explained. “You’re there in my place and Jack’s there because she can actually talk to people.”

Again Gibbs rolled his eyes. 

“Plus she’ll probably improve your reputation.”

“A good woman usually does.”

The comment surprised her and she cocked her head and looked over at Gibbs. 

Gibbs senses the look. “What?”

Jack just shook her head.

“1900 Friday.” Vance looked at Jack. “And part of your job is to keep him there till at least 2200.”

“Leon.” Gibbs balked.

“And your job is to try to enjoy yourself.” Vance sat back down. “Because how often do you get to go to a party, with an open bar, a beautiful intelligent women on your arm and get paid for it.”

Gibbs didn’t respond just stared at Vance.

“Dismissed.” Vance opened a file on his desk as the two agents walked out. 

They’d taken maybe twelve steps from Vance’s office when Gibbs stopped and turned around. 

“Bishop will go.”

“You heard Vance.”

“Rule eighteen.”

Jack chuckled. “So since he’ll be gone Friday, you can take Bishop and when he finds out next week. Not much he can do right?”

Gibbs shrugged.

“You and I make a more believable couple.” The minute she said it she regretted it realizing how it sounded.

Gibbs’ eyebrow went up.

“I just, she’s a little young, and-” She groaned to herself. God she was digging the whole deeper. “We’ll go it will be fun.”

Gibbs took a step closer. “Maybe I’m too old.” With that he turned around and headed towards the back elevator.

She was shocked by his statement and she just stood there. When she realized she was just standing there he was already standing waiting for the elevator doors to open. Walking quickly, she reached the elevator as the doors opened and she slid in after him. “Never figured you would be concerned about an age difference.”

He flipped the stop switch and the elevator jolted to a stop. “I’m not, but evidently you are.”

She deserved that her comment about Bishop being too young had been an attempt to make herself look like a better option. She shook her head. “I didn’t mean it that way…age is just a number and you and Bishop would turn heads. She’d look beautiful on your arm.”

“Not an actual date, just work.” Gibbs paused not sure how to take her odd reaction to all this. 

“I know.” She cleared her throat. “Just saying she’d be great.”

“Don’t go if you don’t wanna be there.” 

He was trying to give her a way out. She knew he’d cover for her if she didn’t go, knew he’d take the brow beating from Leon and she’d never hear any more about it.   
“You’re gonna give me the, don’t go if you don’t wanna be there speech.” Jack chuckled. “You don’t want to be there.”

“I don’t wanna be at the party. I don’t mind being there with you.”

She was taken aback, surprised by the honesty, and realizing that her objection to going sounded like she didn’t want to be there with him. Involuntarily she tucked her hair behind her ear forgetting about her earlier conversation with herself. “Open bar, good company, what more could I want.” It wasn’t what she truly wanted to say, but it was the safer option.

Gibbs just started the elevator without responding. When the doors opened and he stepped out he didn’t look back just headed towards the bullpen. She didn’t move, let the doors close, the elevator start then hit the stop switch again. She leaned back against the side wall and ran her hands through her hair. This had all went horrible wrong. Truth was her objection was because of him, just not for the reasons he believed. Three hours…three hours of hanging on his arm, laughing, mingling, and as two friends doing their job. If it had been a month ago, it would have been easy. But not now, not when all she’d be able to think about is him taking her home and fulfilling every one of the erotic dreams she’d had about them together. Flipping the switch, the elevator jolted to life, and she took a deep breath as it ascended. 

##########

She was sitting on the couch some old movie playing on the TV screen but it was merely background noise. Her attention was focused on the dress hanging on one of the coat hooks by the front door. It was the perfect dress, a dress that was both beautiful and provocative, a dress that made a woman feel sexy and confident, a dress that would have been perfect, for an actual date. But like Gibbs had said this wasn’t an actual date, just work. As good as she was at reading people, sometimes Gibbs was still a complete mystery to her. They were friends, he trusted her, cared about her, and was more open with her then most people. She knew he sensed the attraction between them, there were tiny moments were she saw it, felt it, but otherwise he seemed completely oblivious to it or maybe he was just ignoring it. Or maybe it was as simple as he was scared, just like her, to push or admit anything. Once you cross that line it can’t be uncrossed. If she pushed and he wasn’t ready or didn’t want more, there would be consequences. Maybe it would be something as minor as a rejection with no change to their friendship or maybe, maybe something unfathomable, like losing his friendship all together. Was it worth the risk? She wasn’t even sure she was ready to take the risk. She had her own fears and reasons for not crossing that line and she hadn’t even begun to deal with those. 

Reaching down, she grabbed the TV remote and turned it off as she got up and headed towards the bedroom. She stopped just as she was about to cross the threshold and looked at the bed, then looked over her shoulder at the couch. Maybe a change of venue would halt the dreams. She laughed to herself realizing the absurdity of the though and walked into the bedroom. A few seconds later, she emerged, pillow and blanket in hand. She knew it was absurd, but at this point she was willing to give anything a try.

##########

“Call.” Fornell tossed his chips into the pot and looked over at Vance.

Vance shook his head and dropped his cards.

Fornell looked across the table at Gibbs.

Gibbs tossed his chips in.

“Full house aces over kings.” Fornell grinned as he laid his cards down.

Gibbs just sighed and tossed his cards on the table face down.

“You were so bluffing.” Fornell chuckled as he scooped the pot towards him.

Vance picked up his beer downed the last swig and looked at Gibbs. “So I assume my first order of business when I get back on Monday will to be dressing you down for taking Bishop instead of Jack to Tabor’s party.”

Gibbs shook his head as he gathered the cards.

“Jack’s going?” Vance looked surprised. 

“Unless she changes her mind by tomorrow night.” Gibbs shoved the cards back in the box. The game was over he already knew that. Vance had to catch an early flight and two   
handed poker doesn’t really cut it.

“You invite her tonight?” Vance had expected her to be here.

Gibbs nodded. “She passed.” He caught her just as she was leaving and invited her. Again she said she already had plans.

“Well, I have an early morning.” Standing up Vance grabbed his coat from the back of the chair. He patted Gibbs’ shoulder. “At least try and enjoy yourself tomorrow night.”

“Try.” Gibbs leaned back in the chair.

“Tobias.”

“Leon.” Fornell watched as the director made his way to the front door, waited to hear it open and close, before speaking. “So what did you do to piss her off?” Fornell had already heard about what had happened.

Gibbs shrugged. “No idea.”

“Not like Jack to try and get out of going to a party.” Fornell smirked. “Although going to a party with you is-”

“I get it.” Gibbs snapped.

“Just saying. Maybe she doesn’t want to have to spend her night dragging you around while you roll your eyes at everything and everyone.” 

Gibbs glared at Fornell as he took a swig of his beer. 

Fornell suddenly grew serious. “You think somethings wrong?”

“Somethings bothering her.” Gibbs shook his head. “Just can’t figure out what.”

“Spidey senses all out of whack?”

Gibbs just took another swig of beer. When it came to her, his Spidey senses always seemed out of whack. And most of the time he was never sure why. 

“She’s one of the guys.” Fornell stood up and grabbed his coat. “She’ll probably tell you tomorrow about some date she had that she was nervous about.”

“Yeah.” Gibbs got up and walked his friend to the front door.

“And Leon’s right, have fun tomorrow.” Fornell smirked as he opened the door. “With Jack on your arm, no one will even care that you’re there.” 

“Thanks a lot.” Gibbs snickered.

“Enjoy some drinks and let her do all the talking.”

“Yeah.” Gibbs already planned on that.

“And I’ll be around if you’re up for a few more drinks when you get home.”

Gibbs nodded as Fornell walked out. Closing the door, Gibbs made his to the kitchen and grabbed another beer then headed to the couch. Dropping down, he twisted off the cap and took a long gulp. He was definitely the cause of whatever was bothering Jack, he just couldn’t figure out the reason. In the last few weeks most of their conversations had happened at work, revolving around cases, not much else and the last time she was actually here was almost as long. Two Sundays ago, she’d stopped over, but the visit had been brief. A quick beer, some mundane conversation and she left. He had no idea what he’d done. He’d spent days thinking about it then a few nights laying on the couch thinking about it, but nothing struck him. Trying to read her hadn’t help. She was normally all smiles around him, and the few times she hadn’t been she’d blamed it on lack of sleep. Maybe Fornell was right, maybe she was seeing someone. It would explain her absence over the last few weeks. A new relationship tends to monopolize your time. Jack in a new relationship that would explain even more than her absence. It would explain the plans she had for Friday and trying to back out of going to the Admirals retirement. It would explain her not showing up for the poker game, a few morning he’d noticed her come in late, and it would explain choosing a date over spending time with him.  
He hadn’t experiencing Jack dating, the closest he’d come was hearing about the blind date that led up to her finding Hakim, but he’d never had to see her in a serious relationship. He felt his stomach clench and he shook his head. Playing the maybe game wasn’t going to answer the question. He’d just ask her tomorrow night. If she was seeing someone, he’d try to get a name and check the guy out. Taking another swig of the beer, he took a deep breath as the agitation and anger set in. Standing up he headed for the basement, he needed to clear his head, work on the boat and have another drink.

##########

She had one hand flat on his chest the other was clutching the head board as she rode him hard and fast. His hands caressed up her hips and over her ribcage feeling the rise and fall of her body above him. Gazing down at him, she slammed down onto his cock then rocked her hips rubbing back and forth. His jaw tightened as he hissed and his fingertips dug into the sides of her body. She dipped down brushing her lips against his. 

“You’re so close.” Her hand clawed its way up his chest to his neck. “You love when I make love to you like this.”

“God yes.” 

She purred as she continued to rock over him. “I love just feeling you inside me.”

“Jack.” Her name came out as a desperate plea.

Her eyes closed a moment as she savored the sound of her name from his lips. When she opened her eyes, his blue were staring up at her begging for more. She made a few quick movements over his cock then stopped, seeing the growing frustration in his eyes. “Do I frustrate you?” The words were spoken in a pouty condescending voice. “Toying with you like this.” She rubbed over him again, then bounced a few times over his cock feeling the fingertips claw deeper into her ribs. “Using you to make myself came.”  
He thrust his hips upward jabbing his cock deeper into her.   
She clenched her knees around his hips and pressed her full weight down onto him stopping his movement and drawing out a guttural groan from the man beneath her. She ran her thumb over his bottom lip. “You love every agonizing minute of it.” She smirked as she saw the answer in his eyes, but demanded a verbal response. “Don’t you.”

“Yes.”

As if rewarding him, she started taking him again in short quick movements. He moaned licking at her thumb as it brushed over his bottom lip. Then she stilled his blue eyes looking up at her begging for more. “I like this better.” Again she rubbed herself across his groin; the friction created against her clit caused her to whimper as the need grew. “Feels so good, you inside me like this.” She rose up again throwing her head back as her body started to shiver. “So close.” 

Jack’s eyes shot open in the darkness and she whimpered. Her thighs were clamped together, her body quivering desperate for relief. She couldn’t stop herself. Unclenching her thighs, her hand slipped between her legs and found her throbbing clit. The reminiscences of the dream fueling her, she closed her eyes and saw exactly how the dream ended. She would come screaming his name, her body collapsing forward, staying there until she calmed enough to speak. Her lips would find that spot below his ear and she’d allow him his own release. He’d take her with an animalist need, jabbing into her in quick thrusts grunting and growling until he screamed and filled her with his release.   
And she screamed, screamed Gibbs name, just as she had for endless nights now. Laying there letting her body calm, when her breathing finally steadied she opened her eyes into the darkness again. Enough is enough. She couldn’t go on like this. Tossing the blanket off her, she got up and headed to the bathroom. Flipping on the light her eyes stared at her reflection in the mirror. Her hair was in complete disarray, some of it plastered against her forehead with sweat, her cheeks were flushed, and her eyes were still dilated. She stared at herself for a moment and suddenly realized what she had to do. She laughed, why hadn’t it occurred to her before? If he was any other man it’s exactly what she would have done. Turning on the water she washed her hands then splashed water over her face. And the Admirals retirement party was a perfect backdrop to do it. Drying her hands and face, she flipped off the light and went back to the couch. Lying down, she closed her eyes as she worked out exactly what she needed to do.

##########

Sitting at his desk, Gibbs glanced up at her office door for the third time this morning. It was closed and he wasn’t sure if she was already here or hadn’t arrived yet. He got his answer when her door opened and she walked out a file in her hand. Her brown eyes met his as she smiled at him making her way to the stairs. 

He watched her descend the stairs, suddenly captivated by the slow deliberate steps she took, and the quick looks she gave him as she made her was down. There was something different about her, an air of something surrounding her. When she took the last step and started towards the bullpen, his eyes were still fixated on her.

“Are we all set for tonight?” She asked with a smile as she stood before his desk.

He nodded.

“Are we leaving from here or do you need to go home first?”

He tipped his head behind him.

She looked back and saw the garment bag draped over the half wall behind him. “I have my dress upstairs.” Her fingers played with the small charm on her necklace. “Also I was hoping you’d take a look at this.” She came around his desk and dropped the file in front of him. Leaning over she flipped it open to the page she wanted and pointed to a name. 

He picked up his glasses and put them on looking down at the name. 

“Sound familiar?” She placed her hand on the back of his chair.

He read the name as he felt the brush of her hand against his back. “Yeah, arrested him last year for killing his mistress.” He glanced up at her finding her again playing with the charm on her necklace. 

She caught his eyes lingering on the necklace a moment longer than necessary before meeting her gaze. “He says there are two more bodies.”

“Where?”

“He wants a deal and he’ll give the location of the bodies.” She sat down on the corner of his desk, legs crossed. 

“And?”

“They’re working on it.” 

His eyes inadvertently skimmed down her leg watching as she dangled the high heel shoe off her toes. That was different too. She usually always wore boats, thigh high boots that left only a few inches of skin exposed between the top of her boot and the hem of her dress. Realizing what he was doing he looked back down at the file reading a few lines. “Our case?” He asked as he looked back up into her brown eyes.

“Not sure yet. He hasn’t given the names.” She shifted towards him slightly, her legs touching the arm of his chair trapping him against his desk. “But it may come back to us.”

He nodded.

“If it does, it will come back to your team.”

Another nod.

“Just wanted to keep you in the loop.”

“Thanks.” He closed the file and held it up to her. When she took it but didn’t move he spoke again. “You’re in a better mood.”

“I am.” She smiled at him remembering her dream from last night.

Gibbs saw the glint in her eyes and bit back a snide remark. He knew that look, all men do. The look of satisfaction. “What’s his name?”

“Who’s name?”

Gibbs rolled his eyes. Was she really going to play this game with him?

She knew what he was asking and why he was asking. And she almost didn’t say the words of rebuttal, but then she remembers what she told herself last night. Standing up she leaned close to him speaking softly. “You know a woman doesn’t need a man to have a satisfied look on her face.”

His eyes widened momentarily and his mouth suddenly went dry. 

She turned and walked away heading back up the steps to her office without giving him another look.

When the office door closed behind her, Gibbs pulled off his glasses and tossed them on the desk. He ran his hands down his face and took a deep breath. What the hell was that about? If he didn’t know any better he’d think…he couldn’t even finish the thought. 

“Something wrong?”

Gibbs was so lost in thought he hadn’t heard the young woman walk in. He looked over at Bishop standing by her desk. “No.” He stood up and headed for the elevator. “Coffee.” 

The elevator doors opened and Torres walked out saying hello to Gibbs and getting a grunt in response.

Bishop’s brow furrowed as she watched her boss disappear behind the elevator doors.

“Something wrong?” Torres asked as he walked into the bullpen and saw Bishop’s face.

“I just asked Gibbs the same thing.”

“And his answer was?”

“No.” She turned to Torres. “But I walked in without him even realizing I was here.”

Torres’ eyebrow went up. “A new woman?”

Bishop’s eyes went wide. “That’s it he actually looked flustered.”

Torres shrugged. “Then probably was a case.”

“Not that kind of flustered.”

“Really.” Torres smirked. “So we’re talked the, I got offered something I want but didn’t think I could have flustered?”

“Nick.”

“What? That’s what you implied.” Torres wiggled his eyebrows. “A work place hottie?”

She shook her head. “Not Gibbs.”

“Maybe it was last night and the effects are lingering.” Torres tossed his bag down next to his desk. He cocked his head. “Does Gibbs even get flustered?”

“All men get flustered.” She dropped down in her chair. 

“But Gibbs, come on.” Torres stood by her desk. “The man could have any woman he wanted. Woman love that strong silent type…add the steely blue eyes and-” He made an explosion noise and as if something blew up with his hands. “Done deal.” He saw the doubt in her eyes. “What about a couple weeks ago that witness on the Johnson case.” His eyebrow went up. 

“Ugh, I remember.” Bishop groaned. “She was wearing that little satin robe over her bikini, it just keep falling open farther and farther as we were questioning her.”

“I was ten feet away and I knew exactly who and what she wanted.” Torres looked at her. “And Gibbs was definitely not flustered.”

“Obviously he wasn’t attracted to her.”

Torres laughed. “Please any man with a pulse would have been attracted to her.”

“I don’t think-” Bishop stopped in mid-sentence when she saw the movement on the steps above them. 

Torres turned to see what had made her stop talking and he saw Jack was making her way down the stairs. He leaned towards Bishop. “Why don’t you ask Jack about men getting fluster. And she was at the scene that day with little miss bikini.”

Bishop opened her mouth then closed it again as Jack walked in looking slightly concerned. “Am I interrupting?”

“No, we could use your opinion.” Torres asked. “Remember bikini woman at that scene last week.”

“The one coming on to Gibbs.” Jack folded her arms across her chest defensively. She remembered the woman all too well and the jealousy she’d felt. “Hard to forget.”

“But Gibbs wasn’t interested.” Bishop added.

“He didn’t seem to be.”

“But she was attractive. I mean Gibbs had to have noticed that.” Torres questioned.

Jack chuckled. “Any man with a pulse would have noticed she was attractive.”

Torres snapped his fingers and laughed then pointed at Bishop. “Told you.”

“Still Gibbs wasn’t flustered by it.” Bishop glared at Torres.

“All men get flustered, but I have a feeling it takes more than just a pretty woman to fluster Gibbs.” Jack chuckled. “What brought this up?”

“Did you see anyone in here talking to Gibbs this morning?” Bishop asked.

Jack shook her head. 

“Maybe I was wrong.”

“Wrong about what?”

Torres rolled his eyes. “When Bishop got here she said Gibbs looked flustered.”

“Flustered.” Jack’s eyebrow went up. 

“I actually got off the elevator, walked into the bullpen, and spoke without him realizing I was here.” Bishop shook her head. “That never happens, and he just, just had that look.” She looked at Jack. “You know the look.”

Jack nodded. And she knew exactly why Gibbs had that look, but having it confirmed made her pulse race. “Does it matter why he had the look?”

“No, just…” Bishop sighed. “It would be nice for him to find someone, the right one, the last one.”

Jack smiled. Bishop truly loved Gibbs, that same love that all his agents had for him. They saw him as this mentor, father figure that no matter what happened he would always be there for them, long after the job ended. “Being someone’s first love may be great, but to be their last is beyond perfect.”

“That’s beautiful.” Bishop sighed wistfully.

The elevator dinged and Gibbs strolled out, slowing as he saw the three people standing in the bullpen look over at him. He was carrying two coffees and when he reached them he handed one to Jack then continued to his desk.

She took a sip as the two agents stared at her. 

“I could use a coffee.” Torres scoffed.

“I am his favorite.” Jack smirked glancing over for Gibbs’ reaction, but he didn’t even look up.

Torres and Bishop both raised an eyebrow looking at her then turning towards Gibbs who was now staring at his computer screen. 

“Do you need me to find you two some work.” Gibbs said still staring at his screen.

“Nope.” Torres ran over to his desk as Bishop typed at her keyboard. 

When Jack didn’t move Gibbs tipped his head up and looked at her. “Favorite or not, I can find work for you too.”

She smiled at his confirmation of her statement. “Right.” She held up the coffee. “Thanks.”

He stared at her eyes narrowing.

“I’m going.” She turned and headed for the stairs.

It took all of Gibbs’ strength to not watch her take each step. Instead he let his eyes drop back to the computer screen. They needed a case, sitting here all day was not what he wanted or needed. The phone on his desk ran and he picked it up. “Gibbs.” A momentary paused. “Yeah.” He hung up the phone and stood up, the two agents around him rose. “Sit.” They did as told and Gibbs headed up the stairs disappearing towards Vance’s office.

“Vance is gone.”

“Right. Paperwork.” Torres hissed. “Surprised he didn’t run the other way.”

############

When Gibbs opened the door to Vance’s office, Vance’s secretary was standing by the desk shoving papers onto a clip board. When she looked up she had a look of shock on her face.

“What?” 

“You actually came up?” Her head went back usually when she called he ran to hide somewhere. “I was just gathering up everything I needed you to sign to come chase you down.”

“I’m here.” He walked around the desk and sat down in Vance’s chair.

“Is this a joke?” She still had the shocked look on her face. “Are you sick?”

“Just give me the damn papers.” Gibbs balked.

##########

Gibbs managed to stay busy throughout the day handling Vance’s back log of paperwork. There was the occasional interruption, all from his team making sure he was okay or trying to give him an excuse to get out of the office. There was a soft knock on the door and Vance’s secretary walked in still smiling over the fact she didn’t have to spend the day following him around. 

“I brought you a coffee.” She sat the coffee on the desk in front of him.

“Thanks Susan.” 

“You’re welcome.” She smiled but with a hint of concern. “Are you hiding from someone? Not that it’s any of my business, but you have never spent this much time in this office, ever.”

“No.”

“Are you trying to hatch a plan to get out of going tonight?” He was about to speak when she stopped him. “Because I have direct orders to call Vance if you try to get out of it or don’t go.”

He chuckled. He knew Vance would have her keeping an eye on him. “I’m going.”

“Good, because I’d hate to have to ruin the best day I’ve ever had with you.” 

“We’re good.” Gibbs nodded.

“Well it’s almost six and you need to get ready.” She walked out the open door and returned with the garment bag. “I had Agent McGee bring it up.” She hung it on the back of the   
door. “Agent Barker will have the car waiting for you and Agent Sloane out front at six thirty.”

He stood up and came around the desk. 

“And Agent Barker has instructions to call me if you’re not there.”

“Yes Ma’am.”

She chuckled and shook her head as she walked out, closing the door behind her. 

Gibbs stared at the garment bag before walking over and unzipping it. He hated black tie affairs, stuffy politicians and uptight military brass. Same reason he never wanted to be Director. Yet tonight, what concerned him more than any of that was the woman on his arm.


	2. Brains, Brawn, and Beauty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gibbs and Jack are required to attend an Admirals retirement together. It turns out to be the perfect opportunity for Jack to deal with her feelings for Gibbs.

Gibbs stopped in front of Jack’s closed office door and knocked.

“Come in.”

Opening the door, he stopped. She was standing there, her back to him trying to zip up the long white gown she was wearing. 

“A little help.” She glanced over her shoulder at him with a smile.

Closing the door behind him, he walked up behind her as she brushed her hair over her shoulder. Reaching out he touched the zipper pull and slowly drew it up the last few inches. He knew she’d be wearing something that covered her back and figured it would be long sleeved, but the length surprised him. It almost touched the floor. The dress was demure, covering more of her than she normally even covered at work. The long sleeves came to her wrist, the back completely covering the back of her neck

“Thanks.” 

“The car will be out front at-” The rest of the words caught in his throat as the air rushed form his lungs when she turned around. Demure was definitely not the right word for the front of the dress. His eyes followed the plunging neckline of the dress, down to almost her navel. The dress exposed a three inch ribbon of her skin all the way down. The only thing keeping the dress together across her chest was a thin half inch strip of fabric at the center of the swell of her breasts. 

“Gibbs.” 

Hearing his name suddenly made him realize he was staring and he shook his head, his blue eyes locked on hers. “Beautiful.”

“Me or the dress?” 

“Both.” Gibbs sighed staring into the brown eyes before him afraid to look away for fear of where his eyes might wander.

“You look amazing yourself.” She allowed herself the pleasure of taking him in, her eyes skimming down his body and back up. There is something about a man in a tux, especially a man like Gibbs. “You clean up good, Cowboy.”

“Don’t get used to it.” Gibbs chuckled.

She shook her head. “I won’t, jeans and t-shirts are more my style.” She smiled. “But it’s nice to get dressed up now and then, and have a good looking man on your arm.”

“No one’s gonna be looking at me.” His eyes quickly swept over her again then back up to her face. “Believe me.”

“I’m sure there will be lots of women, wishing they could be the one on your arm.”

“Don’t know about that.” Gibbs scoffed.

“Well I do.” She stepped forward slipping by him and letting her hip brush against his. 

##########

Gibbs almost opted for having an agent drive them, but at the last minute decided having to focus on the road would be better and safer than focusing on her. 

“I ran into Susan today.” She grinned over at him. “She was all smiles and flabbergasted that you were actually taking the acting director job seriously.”

Gibbs rolled his eyes not looking over at her. “She’s easily impressed.”

“She’s not used to you being so accommodating.” She crossed her legs.

Out of the corner of his eye, Gibbs saw the gown part revealing her leg…the dress had a slit. All of her leg was exposed and the slit stop just a few inches above her knee. “She asked me if you were hiding from someone or planning your escape.”

“Did she ask if you were still planning your escape?” He finally glanced over at her reminding her of her protests the day before.

“Actually, she helped me plan our escape.”

“Our escape?”

“From the party.” She continued. “She’s going to call you around nine, so if we want to leave, we’ll have an excuse.”

“And Vance?”

“Vance just said she had to make sure you went.” She shrugged. “He didn’t tell her you had to stay.”

“And if I wanna leave and you wanna stay?”

“Well then I’m sure I can find some good looking politician or military brass to keep me company after you leave.” 

“Yeah.” Gibbs’ hand tightened around the steering wheel. 

“And what if you want to stay and I wanna leave?” She asked in turn.

“Then we leave.” He didn’t explain any further knowing she already knew why.

“Always the gentleman.” The man was honorable and loyal till the end. 

“Yeah.” His hand squeezed the steering wheel harder his knuckles turning white. Being a gentleman wasn’t exactly the thought running through his mind right now.

##########

When they walked into the Army Navy Club, she was holding onto his arm as they made their way through the crowd of people. Gibbs watched as several male heads turned taking in the woman beside him. He held her arm tighter as a waiter approached with a tray of champagne flutes. 

Jack and Gibbs’ waved off the waiter. She looked over at him. “Need something a little stronger?”

“Yeah, a lot stronger.” He led them towards the back of the Club to the bar. They had just about made it when he heard the voice behind him.

“Leroy Jethro Gibbs.” 

Gibbs and Jack turned around to the boisterous voice.

“I didn’t think Leon could do it.” The man shook his head. “I lost a hundred bucks.”

Gibbs chuckled. “Well if you ever come to a poker game maybe you can win it back.” He extended his hand to Admiral Tabor. The man shook it with a smile.

“I’d hug you gunny but I don’t think you’d let go of this one.” Admiral Tabor smiled at Jack. “And you are.”

“Ag-”

“Jacqueline Sloane.” Jack cut Gibbs off as she extended her hand to the Admiral. “But please call me Jack.”

He shook her hand, slightly taken aback then laughed. “Should have known Gunny wouldn’t settle for anything less than a military woman.”

She seemed puzzled.

“Most women, not in uniform, don’t expect a hand shake.” The Admiral explained. 

“Right.” She forgot at a function like this if you were a woman not in uniform; you weren’t expected to be military.

“What branch?” 

“Army.”

“How’d you end up with this jarhead?” The Admiral asked nodding towards Gibbs.

“Oh that story would take way more time to explain than we have.” Jack laughed as her other hand came up and touched Gibbs’ arm. “Plus he hates when I tell that story, he always comes off poorly.”

The Admiral chortled. “I can just imagine.” He smacked Gibbs’ shoulder. “She’s a keeper.”

Gibbs just nodded. “I need a drink.”

“Of course.” The Admiral nodded. “Gunny. Jack it was a pleasure to meet you and I’ll try to commandeer you later and get that story.”

She gave him a smile.

Turning Gibbs practically dragged her to the bar. “Bourbon neat.” Gibbs ordered.

The bartender looked at Jack. “And for you?”

“White wine.”

Gibbs released her arm and looked at her. “Jacqueline?”

“That is my name.” She saw him roll his eyes. Taking a step towards him, her fingers touch his tie. “Sometimes it’s nice to just be a woman out with a man at party.” She laid her hand on his chest over the tie. “Not an agent or even military, just me.”

“This is the Army Navy club.” 

“True, but this is a Navy Admiral retiring, so I doubt a lot of Army brass I might know are here.”

“And you don’t know any Navy Brass?”

She shrugged. “A few, but they’re more likely to know you, not me.” She leaned closer. “I avoid politics and brass, even more than you, especially since I’ve moved to DC.”

He couldn’t help but chuckle.

“Think you can just introduce me as Jack tonight?” She patted his chest. As she went to pull her hand away she felt him grab her wrist.

“And the rest?” He searched her eyes as he questioned her about letting the Admiral think they were together. 

“Is it that hard to believe I could want to be with you?” Her eyes never wavered as her heart thumped fearfully against her chest. “The Admiral never doubted it. Do you think anyone else will?” She waited and when he didn’t respond in any way she stepped even closer. “Or is it that you can’t imagine wanting me?” She watched his Adam’s apple bob up and down as he released her wrist. She didn’t expect an answer, didn’t really want one. It was said to make him think, consider the possibilities. The simple thought can spark a cascade of actions and reactions. She reached over and picked up the glass of wine the bartender had already placed there. Taking a sip, she turned looking out at the sea of people then back at Gibbs with a smile as if she’d completely forgotten she even asked the earlier questions. “Should we mingle?”

Picking up the Bourbon, he downed the glass, and nodded at the bartender for another. The man refilled his glass and Gibbs stepped up beside her and held out his arm. She slipped her arm around his and they walked into the sea of people.

##########

Gibbs just watched as Jack regaled a couple of colonels and their wives with a story from her service days. It was a happy story, something about six shit faced army and navy lieutenants. The four people were as captivated as he was. The colonel’s quickly offering their own similar stories and Jack laughing with them. She may have been able to not be an agent tonight, but she couldn’t hide her military background. Military brass could always recognize that and even though she had tried offering her hand once or twice to be kissed, she quickly gave that up and reverted back to a hand shake. Her arm hadn’t left his all night since that moment at the bar. In fact several time her other hand had come up and caressed his forearm as if reassuring him that even though she was deep in conversation his presence was necessary. 

“Jethro you are one luck man.” Colonel Dawson whispered as he stepped over to Gibbs’ left side. “Brains, brawn, and beauty. Hard combination to find.”

“It is.”

“Although not sure why she’d want an old warhorse like you.” Colonel Dawson slapped Gibbs’ back. “You two need to come for dinner, Jenna would love it.”

“I could use another drink.” Jack turned to Gibbs.

Gibbs was about to release her arm when she held on tighter. 

“I’ll go with you.” She smiled at the Colonel. “It was a pleasure to meet you.”

“Jack, the pleasure was all mine.” The Colonel shook her hand and then she said her goodbye’s to the others.

“Thanks.” Gibbs breathed a sigh of relief as they finally walked away from the group.

“I could tell you needed a break.” She laughed. “Your grip on my arm kept getting tighter and tighter.”

“Yeah.” He cleared his throat as he agreed although needing a break from the conversation had nothing to do with him holding her tighter. 

“How about a drink and a quick sit down.” She asked as they reached the bar.

“Sure.” Gibbs ordered the drinks and they found their way to the nearest table. Pulling out her chair, Gibbs gently pushed it in as she sat down. “Heels”

“I should have remembered, but it’s not that bad.” Jack grinned as she slipped her leg out from the slit in her dress showing him the shoes. “Only three inches, it could be worse.”

He shook his head with a chuckled. “Never understood why women put themselves through it.”

“Seriously?” She looked at him then the shoe. “They’re gorgeous.” She leaned closed. “And most men find heels sexy.”

“Okay.” Gibbs shrugged.

“Not into the heels?” 

“No.” He shook his head.

“What are you into?” She asked without even a second thought. 

He just stared at her as if she’d asked him to solve some unsolvable equation.

“It’s not that complicated of a question.” She laughed.

He took a gulf of his Bourbon. “It is when you’re asking.”

“Why?” Her hand slid across the table, her fingertip touched his holding the glass and he instantly let go of the glass and hooked two fingers around hers. “If I was just some women you’d met tonight and I asked you what would you have said?”

“Garters.” Gibbs had thought it, but he didn’t mean to say it.

“Garters.” She nodded, “A classic and very sexy.”

“Yeah, I guess.” He went to let go of her fingers and she gently grabbed his wrist. He watched as she guided his hand inside the slit of her dress laying it on the skin above her knee then slid it upward. When his fingers touched the strap of the garter she wore, she let go of his hand. 

He fought back a hungry growl as his fingers made contact with the garter clip holding up her stocking. Slipping a finger under the strap, he gently caressed up her thigh stopping as his finger touched the hem of the garter itself. He felt the shiver rush through her and the goosebumps on her flesh. “Are you trying to seduce me?” The words came out in a ragged breath.

“Yes.”

“Don’t do this to me Jack.” Gibbs’ hand squeezed her thigh before pulling it away. “I don’t want to lose you.”

The desperation and fear in his voice made her reach out and touch his cheek. “Why on earth would you lose me?”

“Because I’m no good at this.” His voice was shaky as he spoke. “I’ll end up pushing you away.”

“And I’ll push you away.” She took his hand and held it in hers.

His eyes narrowed confused by her response.

“You’re not the only one with fears and ghosts from your past.” She took a deep breath. “I just refuse to let them win without a fight, especially when it’s something worth fighting for.”

He couldn’t speak even though he knew what he wanted to say.

“Dance with me.” She stood up still holding his hand. “Please.

“Jack, I-”

She shook her head and he stopped talking. “Just one dance.” 

Standing up, he let her lead him towards the dance floor. The moment they reached it, Gibbs’ arm circled her waist. Her arm slipped around his neck and her cheek brushed against his. A few second into the dance he felt the fingertips dancing across the nape of his neck and his eyes momentarily closed as he inhaled deeply. Her scent was intoxicating, not the normal flowery aroma, but something more earthy and warm. And her body, it molded to his as if they were made to fit perfectly together. He tugged her closer wanting them so close not even the air separated them. He could sense her worry and trepidation tempered by the hope and desire the array of emotions seeped from every pore of her being. 

“I shouldn’t have pushed.” She whispered the words against his ear. “But I needed the dreams to stop.” She could sense the questioning look on his face without actually seeing it. She let out a breathless sigh. “I can’t take another night of us making love, only to wake up and realize it’s another dream.” The hand on the small of her back splayed out and clawed at her through the fabric of her dress. “I’m so tired of waking up with that ache and you not being there.” Her fingers combed through the hair on the back of his head. “Have you had those dreams…where you wake up aroused and desperate for release?”

“Yes.”

Her eyes closed as he crushed her body against his, his lips brushing against her cheek. 

“Did you dream of me?”

“God yes.” He suddenly felt the phone in his pocket vibrate and he let her go taking a step back. Pulling the phone from his pocket, he flipped it open. “Gibbs.” He ran his hand down his face. “We’re good thanks.” Slamming it closed he shoved it back in his pocket.

“Susan?”

Gibbs nodded. 

“Maybe we should go.”

Again he nodded

She walked passed him slowly making her way to the door. She knew he was behind her, could sense his presence, the eyes on her, and she just kept walking. When she came to the front door, she reached out for the door handle, but before she touched it she felt the arms around her waist. Her body was tugged backwards against the solid form behind her and the warm lips pressed to her ear.

“You are worth fighting for.” Gibbs placed a kiss on the soft flesh below her ear. 

She spun around in his arms and his lips found hers. It was a kiss full of tenderness, expressing the denied emotions he’d hidden from himself and her. A kiss that turned to passion as her already exposed desire for him took hold. She was the one that finally, broke away, trying to fill her aching lungs. “Come with me.” She slipped out of his arm and grabbed his hand pulling him away from the door. Dragging him down a hallway, she made a left turn.

“Jack where-” He looked ahead and realized where she was dragging him to.

She stopped as they reached the end of the hallway and the desk at another entrance of the building. Stepping up to the desk, she wrapped his arm around his waist. “Please tell me one of your suites is available.”

“Let me check.” The woman behind the desk tapped at her keyboard as she looked at the screen. “I do have one available it’s the-”

“We’ll take it.” Jack cut in then turned around and reached into Gibbs’ jacket pocket pulling out his credentials. She opened it and slammed it down on the desk. “Charge it to NCIS.”

The woman glanced down at the credentials then smiled up at Gibbs. “Nice to see you again Agent Gibbs.”

“Jessica.” He nodded.

Jack’s eyebrow went up as she glanced over her shoulder at Gibbs and he just shrugged. Turning back around, Jack saw the key card the woman was holding up. 

“Room thirty-one.” She smiled as Jack took the card. “Elevator to your left.”

“Thank you.” Jack smiled as Gibbs reached around her grabbing his credentials and shoving them back in his pocket. Pulling him down the hallway, she walked backwards towards the elevator. “Come here a lot?”

He shook his head.

“The receptionist just happens to know you.” Reaching the elevator she pushed the up button and waited both for the elevator and a response from the man in front of her. When she didn’t receive any response she moved closer. “Didn’t you date an Army Lt. Colonel?”

He took a step closer. “You really wanna start bringing up ex’s right now?”

She shrugged. “Not really concerned about your ex’s.” The elevator doors opened and she stepped inside yanking him in with her his arm wrapping around her waist.

“Is that so?”

She pressed the length of her body against him, her hand latching on to the side of his neck as her lips almost touched his. “When I’m done with you you’ll be lucky if you remember your own name, let alone any of your ex’s.” She crushed her lips against his devouring him with the months of pent up desire trapped inside her. When his lips weren’t enough her tongue forced its way inside his mouth tasting the Bourbon. Shoving him against the side wall she continued her assault until the elevator dinged and the door opened onto their floor. 

This time he took her hand and walked backwards out of the elevator towards the room pulling her along. His eyes leered down her body taking in every inch of her then slowly traveled back up and meeting her gaze.

The look made her skin tingle and her thighs clench. God the man could make her wet without even touching her. 

He stopped as they reached the room door. “Why here?”

She slipped the key in the lock and pushed the door open. “Neutral ground, less ghosts for both of us.” Letting go of his hand she stepped through the door removing her shoes as she went. The door closed and she turned around. He was standing right behind her, staring at her with lust filled eyes. His hand came up and touched her cheek and her eyes closed at the feel of the tender touch. Then his lips attacked hers with brutal force as his hands slipped around her body and cupped her ass jerking her hard against him. Her body trembled as she felt the hard cock against her and she rocked her hips forward.

Walking them towards the large dresser, he felt the arms around his neck as his hands moved to her hips. Ripping their lips apart he gazed into the deep brown eyes. “Do you know what I dreamed about?” Latching onto her hips he picked her up and sat her on the dresser. “Over and over again.” His hand slipped inside the slit of her dress caressing up the inside of her thigh. 

She parted her legs begging him to touch her. 

“Oh fuck.” He growled as his fingers touched the soft curls and he realized she wasn’t wearing any panties. His finger rubbed between the folds of her lips quickly as the wetness covered them.

“Is that what you dreamed about?” She purred as his fingers brushed against her clit. “How wet you’d make me.”

“That was only part of it.” He watched her eyes close and her lips part as he gently rubbed her clit. “It was how you would taste was I licked your pussy and made you come.”

“Gibbs.” She hissed as he jerked her hips forward bringing her to the edge of the dresser and dropping to his knees. Her head went back as he flipped the fabric of her dress over her leg and his hands caressed up her thighs. She was just about to take a deep breath, prepare herself for his touch when she gasped as his tongue licked up the center of her lips flicking across her clit.

He licked his lips savoring that first taste of her before before burying his face between her legs and losing himself in her. 

Her mouth fell open and her back arched as his tongue explored her, lapping at the wetness, burrowing inside her, discovering the places within her that made her tremble with pleasure. Biting down on her lip, her hand fell to the back of his head clawing at his scalp.

He took his time relishing in the way her body responded as he tasted every minute piece of her. She was soaking wet and the knowledge that he created that reaction in her made him hungry for more. Working his way to her clit, he gently licked across it and she whimpered.

“God yes.” She cried out as her fingers knotted in the hair on the back of his head pushing him deeper between her legs. His eagerness and the grunts of desire that drifted up to her sent her soaring. There is just nothing sexier than a man that loves going down on you, especially when he is so damn good at it. Her eyes rolled back as the gentle licks became quick laps of his tongue over her clit with a slight pressure against it at the end. “That’s it, just like that.” Her eyes closed as she took quick gasps of air as her body started to tremble. She wanted to make it last, but her body betrayed her, her thighs shiver and she screamed his name as she came. Her hand left his head and fell down onto the dresser as the aftershocks rippled through her. She sat there trying to calm her erratic breathing when she felt the soft gently licking of his tongue again. This time it was right below her oversensitive clit, the tip of his tongue barely skimming over it with each pass. Involuntarily her hips started to rock. Part of her believed it was too much and the other part desperately wanting more. 

She let out a low whimper as he slipped two fingers inside of her as he continued his gentle attention. Her eyes opened and looked down. Combing her fingers through his hair she watched as he feasted from her. “You love tasting what you do to me?” She heard the low guttural growl. “Soaking wet because I want you so much.” His hands squeezed her thighs. “Did you think about doing this to me at work?” She felt the tongue skip a beat. “Shoving me onto my desk, ripping my panties off, and burying your face between my legs.” She hissed as his fingertips clawed into her thighs. “Oh you so wanted to do that.” She licked her lips. “I’ve been wet so many times sitting there talking to you in my office.” She bit back a moan. “Clenching my thighs together dripping wet because I wanted you.” She fisted her hand in his hair and jerked his head back, gasping as her muscles contracted at the loss of contact. His dilated blue eyes glared up at her as he licked his lips. “Fuck me.” 

He was instantly on his feet and she was clawing at his pants desperate to open them and free his hard cock. It took seconds but it felt like forever before she shoved the pants and boxers down his hips and pulled him forward. 

His forehead fell against hers as she guided him into her then jerked him forward burying his cock insider her. “Jack.” He growled the name as his hands latched onto her hips.

“Take me.” She begged wrapping a leg around his waist her heel digging into his back.

He lunged into her and she begged for more, her begging pushed him over the edge and he descended into the madness. She was so warm, so tight and nothing had ever felt so good. Wrapping an arm around her waist, he thrust harder deeper, as his mouth fell to her shoulder biting at the flesh through the dress. Unsatisfied, he moved to her throat biting at the bare flesh and tasting her skin and that warm earth scent he would forever know as her. His other hand skimmed up her ribcage his hand stopping when he reached her breast. His thumb brushed across her already hard nipple and she moaned. 

He growled as he jabbed into her harder and deeper, yanking his hand away from her and latching back onto her hip. It was too much, she felt too good, he couldn’t hold out. He slammed into her, throwing his head back as he came filling her with his release. Panting for breath, he took a few minutes to find his center again then gently lifted her down from the dresser. Shedding his clothes, he took her hand and let her towards the side of the bed.

She reached back for the zipper drawing it down easily and the dress pooled at her feet revealing nothing but the garter and stockings underneath.

Reaching out, he hooked a finger under each garter strap right above the clips. “Did you know?”

“Maybe.”

He knew exactly who had let that little piece of information slip and he’d deal with that later.

“He thinks of me as just one of the guys.” She smirked. “That’s why he told me.”

“Yeah.”

“I was starting to think that’s all you could see me as too.”

He shook his head. “Believe me, I never thought of you as just one of the guys.” He felt her sharp intake of breath as he popped the clips of the garters. His fingers danced around her thighs and popped the clips on the back his hands moving upward and cupping her butt. “Never.”

Her hands caressed up his chest her thumbs following the path of the scar in the center of his chest. “So many nights I spent alone in your bed wishing you would come upstairs.”

His hands moved to the small of her back. “God I wish I would have.” Just as his hands were about to move further up her back she stepped out of reach.

She slipped her fingers inside the garter and pushed it down over her hips. “Stockings on or off.”

“Off.” He watched as she slowly rolled the stocking down and off her feet standing before him naked. He sat down on the edge of the bed and pulled her between his legs. She took the hint and straddled his hips. Staring into her eyes, his hands caressed the small of her back. “I want to touch you, all of you.” He saw the understanding register on her face. 

It was habit really, something she did without thought, a gently nudge here, a misdirection there, anything that made a man forget about touching her back. She placed her hands on his chest. “It’s not you, it’s just habit.”

“I know.”

“Have some bad habit you want to warn me about?”

He laughed. “A lot.”

“How about telling me just one?” She grinned.

“Letting a dangerous woman use my credentials then following her up to a hotel room.”

“Dangerous?” She chuckled. “Is that what I am?”

“Definitely.” 

“Why?” 

“Brains, brawn and beauty. Always a dangerous combination.” He kissed her. “Easy to fall in love with a woman like that.”

“Maybe even easier when the woman already loves you.”

“So easy.” He knew without her saying it, knew their connection ran deep and that she wouldn’t have put herself out there for just some casual fling with him. He felt her hand on his cock, her body rising slightly then his cock enveloped by the warm wetness of her. His hands clawed at the small of her back. 

Her hands cupped his face, her eyes locked on steely blue, and she took a deep breath.

He knew immediately what she was telling him. He slowly let his hands caress up her back, seeing her clench her jaw as his fingers and palms made contact with the raised scars. The first thing that ran through his mind was he should have killed Hakim, should have done it with his bare hands. He internally chastised himself. He thought he’d banished that part of him after what he did to Hernandez. Yet here he was wishing someone would put him in a cell alone with Hakim for just five minutes, hell three minutes would do. He shook the thought from his mind and the next thing that raced through was that no one would ever harm her again. He would do everything in his power to see to that. His fingertips traced the scars feeling each raised mark, memorizing it as the muscles in her back contracted under his touch. Then he wondered had she ever let a man see the scars, touch them or was he the first. It didn’t matter if he was the first but he would be the last. His hands sprawled out over her back his hands embracing the scars. 

She saw the thoughts all play out in his eyes, because he allowed her to, and it took her breath away. “You’re the first and the last.” Her lips suddenly smashed against his bruising them in a show of completely love as she started to take him. It felt so good, so right, like this was exactly where she was supposed to be, where she was always supposed to be. Her lips broke from his as he started thrusting in rhythm with her. 

Gibbs stared at her mesmerized by how beautiful she was as she gave in to the desire. Her head was thrown back, her hands clawed at his neck, and she whimpered and moans sounds that made his cock twitch and his body hum. He realized now there was no going back…he would want her, need her, crave her until he took his last breath. She was everything he wanted and everything he never knew he needed. 

“Gib-bs.” His name came out as two separate words as the release surged through her. 

And he was there with her the orgasm starting at the base of his spine and radiating out through his body as he screamed her name then buried his face in the crook of her neck.

##########

Three days later

“Are you ready for this?” Jack sat on the edge of her desking looking straight at him.

Gibbs shrugged. “Not the first time, won’t be the last.”

“It better be the last time a hotel charge shows up.” She said eyebrow cocked.

He took a step towards her. “So you’re never going to a function with me again?”

Her eyebrow dropped as she hissed. She hadn’t thought about that.

He chuckled. 

“Oh I plan on going to every function with you.” She wiggled her eyebrows. “I have a couple more gowns I’d like to see how you react to.” She grabbed the front of his jacket and pulled him to her. “Each with matching garters.”

Gibbs glared at her even as his hand caressed her cheek. He was addicted and nothing would ever change that now.

“Go.” She gave him a quick kiss. “Maybe you can head it off at the pass.”

“Yeah.” He kissed her forehead then headed out the door and towards Vance’s office. 

He actually stopped and knocked before opening the door. “Leon I-” 

“Twenty-eight hundred dollar.” Leon shouted holding up the requisition form.

“You said have fun.”

“Three nights at the hotel, meals, three bottles of wine, and two bottles of Bourbon.” Vance glared at Gibbs. “And she used your credentials to get the room.”

Gibbs just stood in front of Vance’s desk.

“This is coming out of your pay.” Vance threw the form down on his desk. “I hope she was worth it.”

“She was.” Gibbs nodded.

“You did this thinking I would never send you to a function again didn’t you?”

Gibbs shook his head.

“You are going to every training seminar, every military brass event, every social club meeting, anything I can find and send you too.” Vance shouted. “Did Jack know about this?”

Gibbs tried but he couldn’t fight back a laugh. “Yeah.”

Vance glared at Gibbs.

“Maybe you should request the elevator tape from the Army Navy club Leon.” He shrugged. “Or the front desk video.”

“Get out.”

Gibbs turned and left.

Vance stared at the door for a moment then picked up the phone. “Get me the Army Navy club.”

##########

Jack as standing at her door waiting, she looked at Gibbs as he walked towards her. “So?”

“You might wanna take the rest of the day off.”

She punched his arm. “He asked you if I knew and you sold me out!” She ran her hands through her hair then glared at him. “You realize pay backs a bitch.”

He started down the steps. “Well he’s gonna be sending me to every function that comes across his desk so you’ll have plenty of options.”

Her eyebrow went up, countless way of torturing him went through her mind and a grin spread across her face.

##########

Vance turned on the screen and then hit play. The video of the front desk started and he could only see the back of the woman, and even most her was obstructed by Gibbs standing behind her. The woman reached over and grabbed the room key then finally stepped away from Gibbs. Vance’s eyes went wide as he watched Jack take Gibbs’ hand and pull him down the hall towards the elevator. They paused at the elevator, moving closer, until the doors opened and she pulled Gibbs inside. The video cut to inside the elevator, Jack’s body pressed against Gibbs, her hand on the side of his neck and then…Vance stopped the tape. 

Vance sat there a moment and then shook his head and chuckled. He honestly didn’t think either one of them had it in them to cross the line. Evidently one of them did and the other followed. He was happy for them actually, they both deserved some happiness. His phone rang and he looked surprised that it had come directly through not routed through his secretary. “Vance.” He said picking up the phone.

“The bill at the Army Navy club has been taken care of.”

Vance looked shocked both by the voice on the line and the statement. “Is that so, FBI or Homeland paying for it?”

“It’s taken care of that’s all that matters.”

“You knew something was going to happen between them?” Vance chuckled. “How?”

“A woman doesn’t ask a man’s best friend what he’s into unless she has seduction on her mind.”

“I don’t wanna know.” Vance shook his head. He really honestly didn’t want to know. “How many favors did you call in to make that bill disappear?”

“Two, but it was worth it.” 

Vance could almost see Fornell’s smile through the phone.

“They both deserve some happiness.”

“Yes they do.”

There was a momentary paused, then Fornell finally spoke.

“Think there will still be a poker game at Gibbs’ next Friday?”

“Think three days in a suite at the Army Navy Club got it out of their systems.”

Fornell sighed. “No.”

“Yeah, see you in about a month.” Vance chuckled as he hung up the phone.


End file.
